Andrew Carr, LLC - Season 2014
The first season of the YouTube channel Andrew Carr, LLC began on May 10, 2014 and was completed on December 29, 2014, with 128 videos being produced (NOT 126.). However, a few videos were deleted, such as the original 97th video "Raspberries Have a Cult Now?" (a rip-off of Smosh's video "I WAS BRAINWASHED!", episodes 6-10 of "The Mr. Grub Show (the episodes were rushed, but episode 6 was remade in 2017) and others. # "Welcome To My YouTube Video!" # "andrew the fizzy pop and chocolate head movie" # "woman of the snow for DSA" # "ANDVLOG - Mother's Day, New Movie, Next Video" # "GAME ANDVIEWS - Banjo Kazooie (1998)" # "Tour of Room 321" # "GAME ANDVIEWS - Star Fox 64 (1997)" # "The Plush Movie - Introduction" # "The Plush Movie - Part 1" # "Breast Cancer - Cold Water Challenge" # "The Plush Movie - 'Waluigi' TV Spot" # "The Plush Movie - 'Smokey Bear' TV Spot" # "WarioWare Randomness with Cole, Maxwell and James" # "Loki's Surgery Simulator 2014 Outtake - No. 1" # "Loki's Surgery Simulator 2014 Outtake - No. 2" # "WarioWare Randomness Part 2" # "The Mr. Grub Show - Episode 1" # "The Mr. Grub Show - Episode 2" # "The Mr. Grub Show - Episode 3" # "The Mr. Grub Show - Episode 4" # "The Mr. Grub Show - Episode 5 (part 1)" # "WarioWare Randomness Part 3" # "WarioWare Randomness - GRAND FINALE!" # "Disney Infinity - Part 1" # "Disney Infinity - Part 2" # "MOVIE ANDVIEWS - Star Trek: Into Darkness" # "MOVIE ANDVIEWS - Monty Python and the Holy Grail" # "Everything is Horrible! - Lego Movie Parody" # "The Plush Movie - Official Teaser" # "GAME ANDVIEWS - Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001)" # "The Plush Movie: The Prequel Outtake - Luigi's Funeral" # "Loki Rocks With A Guitar!!" # "Ultimate Fizzy Pop and Chocolate Head Parody Extravaganza!" # "Good Times With My Friends" # "Cosmic Burrito" # "Minecraft - The Son of Herobrine (Part 1)" # "Minecraft - The Son of Herobrine (Part 2)" # "Minecraft - The Son of Herobrine (Part 3)" # "The Plush Movie: Evil Mario's Revenge - Part 1" # "Kermit does the Harlem Shake!" # "When Cola is Actually Made Without Real Sugar" # "The Microsoft Store" # "MOVIE ANDVIEWS - Ashens and the Quest for the Game Child" # "Conker's Bad Plush Day Interactive Adventure - Part 1 - "Meet Birdy" - Hungover" # "Conker's Bad Plush Day Interactive Adventure - Part 2 - "CSB 101" - Hungover # "THANK YOU!!: 7 Subscribers Special!" # "Boo-Boo, The 21-Pound Family Cat!" # "Reason Why I Have Not Uploaded A Video Since My Vacation!" # "HAPPY 50th BIRTHDAY, DAD!!" # "The Pizza, Ice Cream, & Movie Party!" # "WE WENT TO THE MINISTRY OF SILLY WALKS" # "The Horrible Loki Hopping Monster" # "The Horrible Loki Hopping Monster, Part 2" (switched places with the first for this list) # "Water Wars: The Original Film" # "When South Park: The Stick of Truth is Lame" # "When Jack Skellington is Deaf" # "BOO-BOO RAP - sung by Boo-Boo - Original Song!!" # "Fizzy Pop & Chocolate Head Thwonk" # "Mt. Dew Song - Parody of Badgers by Weebl's Stuff" # "The Plush Movie: Evil Mario's Revenge - Part 2" # "A Message from Andrew and Cole" # "WE'RE MOVING!" # "Google Plus Trailer I Found" # "THE DAY I RAN INTO A FENCE" # "Andrew does the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge" (wasn't challenged) # "The Big Run" # "The Big Run 2" # "The Lawnmower Challenge" # "Goodbye, Robin Williams" # "Plush Massacre" # "Jack Skellington - 2014/15 Broncos Season" # "Boo-Boo Reacts" # "The Plush Movie presents 'Drunk'" # "Boo-Boo Reacts 2" # "Andrew Carr presents Ashens Parody 2" (first part on second channel) # "Andrew Carr presents Ashens Parody 3" # "For 2 Months, I have 10 Subscribers!!! THANK YOU!!" # "Teleportation with Uncle Loki" # "Andrew and Loki Dance!" # "Video 100 Celebration! Thank You For All The Support!" (maybe a miscount, but since a few videos were deleted, I'm not sure. -Andrew) # "Congratulations, Andrew!" # "A Message from the President" # "A Message from the President 2" # "Basic Addition" # "Basic Subtraction" # "Pythagorean Theorem" (the first video in the math series) # "A Message from the President 3" # "New Teleportation with Uncle Loki Video Trailer" # "A Message from the President: Reborn" # "What Happens When Somebody Films Too Early" # "Loki Plays Halo: Combat Evolved" # "Andrew and James vs. Rowan and Armond" # "Mountain Dew Review (for Cole)" # "You Know How Mad I Am?" # "First Animation Ever" # "Slow Internet" # "Raspberries Have a Cult Now?" (deleted) # "Welcome to the Playlist!" (a part of a retired plush series) # "I'm Your Friend!" # "Good Milk and Bad Milk: Volcano Hunt" (made by James) # "Steamboat Andrew" # "Steamboat Andrew Returns" # "Steamboat Andrew Returns Once Again" # "Steamboat Andrew Should Really Get A Life" # "Steamboat Andrew is a Life - Wasting Moron" # "Crushed by the Wall: Volume 1" # "Father Son Gameplays - Five Nights at Freddy's - Night 1" # "Fractions" # "Five Nights at Freddy's Ep. 2 - 'Freddy Fazbear's Revenge'" # "Lego Mario Super Heroes - RED HULK?!" # "Honoring Stan Lee" # "Espresso is Evil!" # "Did You Do Your Homework?" # "Jack Skellington Got Drunk, Guys :)" # "Andrew's Awesome Advent Calendar - Day 1" # "Breakdancing" # "RIP Steamboat Andrew" # "Andrew's Awesome Advent Calendar - Day 2" # "Andrew's Awesome Advent Calendar - Day 3" # "Andrew's Awesome Advent Calendar - Day 4" # "Area and square unit explanation" # "Number line" # "Intro to Statistics" # "Fibonacci Intro" # "Mean, median and mode explained" # "Andrew Comix Announcement" # "Andrew Carr, LLC presents December 24 (ENDING)" # "Behold James the Destroyer!"